The Best Dream Ever
by Bird6490
Summary: After showing Saki her favorite movie, Mai, Saki and their fairy friends all have the same dream. They all get to become a part of the movie The Lion king! Join them as they take an adventure through the movie and interact with the characters.
1. The Beginning

Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou were watching the movie The Lion King at Mai's house with their fairy friends Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop. The girls were having a sleepover and they were at the end of the movie. "Mai, thanks for showing me this movie. I really like it" said Saki. "You're welcome. My brother used to watch it a lot when he was young. After he showed it to me for the first time, I fell in love with it too." said Mai. Saki smiled. "No surprise there". When the movie was over, Mai took the dvd out. "That's one of the best movies I've ever seen-mupu" said Moop. "Yeah! All the songs and heartwarming segments are all great-pupu!" said Foop. Then they heard footsteps coming. Flappy and Choppy turned into their Crystal Commune forms and Moop and Foop hid in the Splash Commune. The person that came in was Mai's mom. "How was the movie girls?" she asked. "It was great!" said Saki. "Yep, as always" said Mai. "That's good to hear. It's almost both of your bedtimes so you better get ready" said Mai's mom. "Okay mom" said Mai. So the girls brushed their teeth, washed their faces, put on their pajamas and went to bed. Mai shared her bed with Saki.

Before they went to sleep, the girls had a little talk. "Do you have a favorite song from the movie?" Saki asked. "I don't know honestly. I love them all but if I had to choose just one, I can't decide." said Mai. "Me neither. But I think my favorites are I Just Can't Wait To Be King and Hakuna Matata" said Saki. Flappy and Choppy talked while in their open Crystal Communes. "I just love Can You Feel The Love Tonight-chopi" said Choppy. "If it's your favorite Choppy, then it's mine too-lapi" said Flappy. Choppy blushed smiling. "I never told anyone this but when I was young, I always thought that someday I would become a part of the movie" said Mai. "Yeah that would be cool. Interacting with the characters and participating in the songs" said Saki. "Saki, do you think you would recommend this movie to our friends?" asked Mai. "Like Michiru and Kaoru?" asked Saki. "Yes. Also maybe Minori-chan, Hitomi and Yuuko" said Mai. "Maybe. I'll consider it. Do you have a favorite character?" asked Saki. "Nala because she's a beautiful lioness. How about you?" asked Mai. "Me? Um...I guess...I don't know" said Saki. "I'm sure you'll decide soon but now let's get some sleep. Goodnight Saki" said Mai. "Goodnight Mai" said Saki. "Goodnight Choppy" said Flappy. "Goodnight Flappy" said Choppy. "Goodnight Foop" said Moop. "Goodnight Moop" said Foop. Then they all went fast asleep.

1 hour later, Saki woke up and found herself in a black world. She started to panic. "What's happening? What is this place? I have so many questions!" she panicked. Then she saw Mai wearing her casual clothes. "Mai?" she asked. "Saki?" asked Mai. "You're in my dream too?" asked Saki. "I think so. Are we having the same one?" asked Mai. "Maybe but where are we?" asked Saki. Mai shrugged. Then a blue ball of light came crashing down. The light revealed itself to be Flappy! "Flappy?!" the girls said surprised. "Once again I made a crash landing-lapi" said Flappy. Then came a tan ball of light crashing down on Flappy. It revealed itself to be Choppy! "Choppy?!" the girls said surprised. "So have I-chopi" said Choppy. Then Moop came crashing on Saki's face and Foop came crashing on Mai's face! The crashes made the girls fall back. They took the fairies off their faces and said "Moop?! Foop?!". "What are you doing here-mupu?" asked Moop. "Are we all having the same dream-pupu?" asked Foop. "It sure looks that way" said Mai. "But there's nothing going on. I wonder why" said Saki. Then they all saw a sunrise and the song Circle of Life started playing. They were all surprised. "What's going on here?!" asked Saki. "I don't know!" said Mai. Then they saw a lot of animals walking at once. "Look at all of them. I wonder where they're going" said Saki. "Let's follow them and find out-lapi" said Flappy. So the girls and fairies followed the animals. Mai started to having a good feeling of what was happening.

The animals stopped walking when they reached to Pride Rock! The girls and fairies hid behind a big rock watching the animals. They saw Mufasa on Pride Rock and Zazu flying to him. "Saki,...I think we're in the movie" said Mai. "You think so?" asked Saki. "Yes. After all this is the beginning of it" said Mai. Then they saw Rafiki climb up onto the rock and hug Mufasa. Rafiki walked to Sarabi who was holding baby Simba. The girls and the fairies couldn't see from where they were. "What's happening now?" asked Saki. "This is the part where Rafiki is gonna hold up baby Simba" said Mai. "Wow Mai, you sure know a lot about this movie" said Saki. "Yeah and there's even a second one and a midquel to this one" said Mai. "Really? That's awesome!" said Saki. "Quiet Saki! They'll hear us-lapi" said Flappy. "Sure, whatever" said Saki. Rafiki was seen carrying baby Simba to the cliff of the rock. Then he held the cub up high for all the animals to see. The animals cheered by making their animal noises. Then they bowed to their future king. "Now that we're having this dream, I can become a part of the movie" said Mai smiling. "We all can" said Saki smiling back. "This is really a dream come true" said Mai.


	2. Meeting the Lions and Hyenas

Next, the girls and fairies saw Scar talking to a mouse. They still hid behind a rock watching him. Then Zazu appeared. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" he asked. Scar sighed lightly. "What do you want?" he asked looking away. "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning" said Zazu. The mouse ran away. "Oh now look. Zazu, you made me lose my lunch" said Scar. "Ha. You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with hernia" said Zazu. "Oooh...I quiver with fear" said Scar. When he said fear, he crouched down and bared his teeth at Zazu. "Now Scar, don't look at me that way...HELP!" said Zazu before trying to fly away but Scar quickly pounced on him, catching him in his mouth. Then Mufasa appeared. "Scar!...Drop him." he said. "Impeccable timing, Your Majesty" said Zazu speaking from Scar's mouth. Scar spit him out. The girls and the fairies looked disgusted. "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" said Scar sarcastically overjoyed. "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba" said Mufasa. "That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful" said Scar faking astonishment. Then he scraped his claws on the rock wall. Zazu, Saki, Mai and the fairies cringed at the sound. Scar admired his claws. "Must have slipped my mind" he said. While they continued talking Saki whispered to Mai "Boy, Scar sure can be dramatic". "I know right?" Mai whispered back. "Well, I was first in line...until the little hairball was born" said Scar. "That hairball is my son and your future king" said Mufasa. "Ohh I should practice my curtsy" said Scar before starting to walk away. "Don't turn your back on me, Scar" said Mufasa. "Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me" said Scar. Then Mufasa roared and literally jumped in front of Scar, baring his teeth. "Is that a challenge?" he asked. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you" said Scar. "That roar scared me" Saki whispered to Mai. "It's okay Saki. Let's just go along with the story for now until its a good time for us to appear" Mai whispered back. "Okay" said Saki.

They carefully crawled away from the rock at an angle where Mufasa couldn't see them. They took a walk around the savannah. "The savannah is nicer than I imagined" said Mai. "Yeah. The air is so fresh and there's lots of room to move around in" said Saki. After a little bit of walking, they went back to Pride Rock where Mufasa showed Simba the savannah. They once again hid. Saki noticed the elephant graveyard. "Is that the place where Simba isn't supposed to go to?" she asked. "Yeah. Maybe we should meet him and Nala before then. I can't wait to talk to them!" said Mai excited. Then they followed Mufasa and Simba walk around the savannah. After Mufasa explained the Circle of Life, Zazu appeared. While giving the morning report Mai whispered "The part when Simba pounces on Zazu is a really good one". "Yeah, I'm sure its better in person" said Saki. When Simba pounced on Zazu, the girls giggled. Then when Zazu told Mufasa about the hyenas, Mufasa said "Zazu, take Simba home". "Oh dad, can I come?" Simba asked. "No, Simba" said Mufasa before rushing away. "I never get to go anywhere" said Simba walking away with Zazu. "What comes next?" Saki asked Mai. "Scar tricks Simba" said Mai. That made Saki a little worried. "Don't worry. When he goes to the graveyard with Nala, that's when we'll come out. Let's just wait until that part happens" said Mai.

So they waited until they saw Simba with Nala and Zazu walking. "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" he said. "Now let's follow them" Mai told Saki. So they followed them. After Zazu told Simba and Nala that someday they will get married, Saki stepped on a stick making it make a cracking sound while breaking. The cubs and Zazu turned around and saw Saki and Mai. Zazu immediately recognized what Saki and Mai were. "Humans?! What are they doing here?!" he asked shocked. "Humans?" Simba asked. "Yes humans. What we're looking at right now. Who are you and how did you get in the Pride Lands?" Zazu asked looking suspicious. "We're sorry. We...just got lost and ended up here" said Saki. Simba and Nala went closer to the girls. "I've never seen a real human before" said Simba. "Me neither" said Nala. "I'm Mai and this is Saki" said Mai. "My name's Simba and this is my friend Nala" said Simba. "Nice to meet you" said Nala. "Nice to meet you too" said Saki. Then the fairies came out of their communes and appeared. The cubs stepped back in alarm looking at the fairies. "Now I have no idea what you are" said Simba. "We're fairies from the Land of Fountains. I'm Flappy, the flower spirit-lapi" said Flappy. "I'm Choppy, the bird spirit-chopi" said Choppy. "I'm Moop, the moon spirit-mupu" said Moop. "And I'm Foop, the wind spirit-pupu" said Foop. "That's a lot of spirits" said Nala. "Anyway, going back generations will be the first thing to go when I'm the king" said Simba. "Not as long as I'm around" said Zazu. I Just Can't Wait To Be King started playing. "Mai, here comes one of my favorite songs!" Saki whispered to Mai. "Yeah, we should totally join in the song" Mai whispered back. Then Simba started singing.

Simba:  
I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!

Zazu:  
Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair

Simba:  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

Zazu:  
Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Simba:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Zazu (speaking):  
You've rather a long way to go young master, if you think...

Simba:  
No one saying do this

Zazu (speaking):  
Now when I said that

Nala:  
No one saying be there

Zazu (speaking):  
What I meant was...

Mai:  
No one saying stop that

Zazu (speaking):  
Look, what you don't realize

Saki:  
No one saying see here

Zazu (speaking):  
Now see here!

Simba:  
Free to run around all day

Zazu (speaking):  
Well that's definitely out

Simba:  
Free to do it all my way!

Zazu:  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

Simba:  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start

Zazu:  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Simba:  
On, I just can't wait to be king

During the music break Mai said "Saki, let's join in the chorus when that part comes". "Sounds good to me" Saki replied.

Simba:  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!

Zazu (speaking):  
Not yet!

Saki, Mai and Chorus:  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Simba and Chorus:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

At the end of the song, the pyramid toppled leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu. "I beg your pardon ma'am but...get off!...Simba? Nala?"

Then the cubs and girls reached the elephant graveyard. "All right, it worked!" said Simba. "We lost 'em" said Nala. While Simba and Nala talked and played Mai said to Saki "When the hyenas come, do you think we should transform and fight them?". "It would be cool too and I'm sure Mufasa would be impressed" said Saki. "Then it's settled" said Mai. "What are you girls talking about?" asked Simba. "Nothing!" said Saki and Mai. Then a geyser made a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. "This is it. We made it" said Simba. They looked over the edge of the ledge they were on. A large bull elephant skull was nearby. "Whoa!" they said. "It's really creepy" said Nala. "Yeah...isn't it great?" asked Simba. "We could get in big trouble" said Nala. "I wonder if its brains are still in there" said Nala looking at the skull. Simba walked towards the skull. "There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out". Simba walked toward the mouth of the skull and Zazu flapped suddenly in front of them emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!". "The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here" he said. "Aw, man" said Simba. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands" said Zazu. "Huh. Look, Banana Beak is scared. Heh" said Simba. "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And now we are all in very real danger" said Zazu. "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Simba laughed. Following Simba's laughter were more laughing coming from inside the skull. Simba ran back and hid behind Saki and Mai. Three hyenas emerged from the skull's eyes and mouth. "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" asked Shenzi. "Hmm. I don't know Shenzi. Uh...what do you think Ed?" asked Banzai. Ed laughed crazily. They circled around the cubs, girls and Zazu. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. Five trespassers! And two of them are humans" said Banzai. While Zazu and Simba talked to the hyenas, Saki asked Mai "When should we transform?" "Honestly I don't know" said Mai. "You don't know? I thought you planned a good time for us too" said Saki. "Well I didn't actually" said Mai. Saki face-palmed. "My, my, my look at the sun. It's time to go!" said Zazu trying to hasten the cubs and girls away. "What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner" said Shenzi. While Banzai and Shenzi were talking, Saki said to the cubs and Zazu "Run while you can, we'll take care of the hyenas". "What? We can't just leave you here. You humans are no match for hyenas" said Zazu. "Just trust us. In a minute or two you'll be seeing a new side of us" said Mai. "We have no idea what you're talking about but if it'll help..." said Simba. Then he, Nala and Zazu started to run away.

The hyenas noticed and started to chase after them. Saki and Mai followed them. Before one of them could catch Zazu, the girls stood in front of the cubs and Zazu. The hyenas stopped running. "Saki? Mai? What are you doing? Run away!" said Simba. "No we won't run away" said Saki. The hyenas laughed a bit. "What are two human girls gonna do to stop us?" asked Shenzi. "We'll show you. Ready Saki?" said Mai. "Ready" said Saki. The girls spinned the tops of their Crystal Communes. They made a circle with them shouting "Dual Spiritual Power!" The cubs', hyenas' and Zazu's eyes were wide and they gaped. "Huuuh?!" Simba said. "What are they doing?" asked Banzai. Then a rainbow colored light surrounded the girls and the light flied into the sky. It exploded and the girls were flying down in the wind. Saki's arm warmer appeared and she shouted "Open a flower in the earth!". Mai's arm warmer appeared as well and she shouted "Flap your wings in the sky!". Then their arm warmers, accessories, and clothes appeared step by step. Cure Bloom jumped down and said "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!". Cure Egret dropped down and said "The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!". Then they both said "We are Pretty Cure!". "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." said Egret. "Stop your cruel behavior!" said Bloom. The animals were still shocked. "Pretty Cure?" asked Simba. "They..transformed" said Banzai. "So what? That doesn't make them strong enough to stop us" said Shenzi. "We won't let you hurt our friends!" said Bloom. "Friends?" said the hyenas. "Now's your chance to run" Egret told the cubs and Zazu. So they ran and Shenzi said "Oh, you won't get away!". She charged to them but Bloom punched her back. Shenzi growled and the hyenas charged to attack Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure fought back by punching and kicking the hyenas. They fought in the same direction Simba, Nala and Zazu were going until they were cornered in a cave. Bloom, Egret, and the hyenas kept fighting. Simba and Nala were amazed. "Whoa..." said Simba. "So this is what Mai meant when she said we'll be seeing a new side of her and Saki" said Nala.

Little did they all know that Mufasa was in the cave watching them. He was impressed how Pretty Cure was protecting his son, Nala and Zazu. After one more punch by Bloom, the hyenas were not ready to give up so they stood up. "Really? You still want to fight?" asked Bloom. "We're not giving up until we have those cubs" said Banzai. Simba tried to roar and produced a nice medium yowl. "Oo-hoo...that was it? Hah. Do it again. Come on" said Shenzi. Simba opened his mouth to roar again and this time a full-grown lion roar was heard. "Huh?" the hyenas said. Then Mufasa came down and charged the hyenas and knocked them about until they were cringing under him. "Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle" said Shenzi. "Silence!" said Mufasa. While they were talking, Bloom asked Egret "Do you think he'll let us finish them off?". "I don't know. Maybe maybe not" said Egret. After Ed nodded stupidly, Mufasa roared. "Toodles!" said Banzai. With a gunshot sound, the hyenas ran away. Simba approached his father. "Dad, I..." he started. "You deliberately disobeyed me" said Mufasa. "Dad, I'm...I'm sorry" said Simba. "Let's go home" said Mufasa. While walking with them, Bloom and Egret turned back into Saki and Mai.

Their walk ended at a part of the savannah. "Zazu?" said Mufasa. Zazu went in front of Mufasa. "Yes, sire?" he asked. "Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson" said Mufasa. Zazu flied to the cubs. "Come, Nala. Simba...Good luck" he said before leaving with Nala. Mufasa turned to the girls. "I'll talk with you girls after" he said. "Okay" said the girls. Saki and Mai listened to Mufasa and Simba talk. They smiled when they watched them play together. When Mufasa talked about the stars and the kings of the past, Saki and Mai laid back and looked at the stars. "They're so beautiful" said Mai. The fairies came out of their communes and laid back and looked at the stars too. "This is better than stargazing at Mai's house-chopi" said Choppy. "Yeah. You can get an even better view when lying back-lapi" said Flappy. Mufasa walked to the girls and fairies. "Ladies, thank you for saving my son" he said. "You're welcome" said Mai. "I apologize for not thanking you or introducing myself earlier but I'm Mufasa, king of the Pride Lands" said Mufasa. "I'm Mai and this is Saki, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, and Foop" said Mai. "It is a pleasure to meet you all" said Mufasa. "Man, you guys were awesome fighting those hyenas! I never thought that humans could be that strong" said Simba. "We can be if we try and believe hard enough" said Saki. "I have a favor to ask you" said Mufasa. The girls and fairies sat up. "Please, tell me and Simba more about Pretty Cure" said Mufasa. "Eh?" said the girls. "I'm impressed by the way you saved Simba and fought the hyenas. I'd like to know what you are and what your purpose is. Please, tell us" said Mufasa. Saki and Mai looked at each other then back at the lions and said "Okay". So they told Simba and Mufasa all about Pretty Cure and what their purpose is. "So, you're legendary warriors who defend earth from evil?" asked Mufasa. "That's right" said Saki. "They need us to transform-lapi. If we're not with them, they can't transform into Pretty Cure-lapi" Flappy explained. "I see" said Mufasa. "Pretty Cure is awesome! I can't wait to see you guys do more fighting in the future" said Simba. "I'm sure you'll be seeing that. Although we did kind of want to finish the hyenas off with a special attack" said Saki. "Oh. Then I'm sorry I ruined the time for you girls to do it" said Mufasa. "It's okay. I'm sure Simba will see it in the future" Saki. "Really?" asked Simba. "Sure. Pretty Cure has lots of great attacks-mupu" said Moop. "Okay. By the way, how did you guys get in the Pride Lands in the first place?" said Simba. Saki and Mai looked speechless. "Did I say something wrong?" Simba asked. "No, not at all. How we came in the Pride Lands...its complicated" said Mai. "Okay. How would you all like to spend the night with us?" asked Mufasa. "That would be great. Thanks so much" said Mai.


	3. Be Prepared and Mufasa's Death

Meanwhile, in the hyena cave, Banzai was talking to Ed. "Man, that lousy Mufasa and those lousy Pretty Cure! I won't be able to sit for a week!" said Banzai. He had numerous scratches on his rear. Ed started to laugh. "It's not funny, Ed" said Banzai. Ed tried to stop laughing but burst out worse. "Hey, shut up!" said Banzai. Ed couldn't stop laughing so Banzai tackled him and they started fighting. "Will you knock it off!" said Shenzi. Banzai stopped and Ed continued biting himself in the leg. "Well, he started it!" said Banzai. "Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain" Shenzi said. "Man, I hate dangling" said Banzai with drool hanging from his mouth. "Shyeah! Y'know if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint" said Shenzi. "Yeah. Man, I hate lions" said Banzai. "So pushy" said Shenzi. "And hairy" Banzai added. "And stinky" said Shenzi. "And man, are they..." Banzai began then he and Shenzi said at the same time "Uuuugly!". Then they laughed and Scar appeared. Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad" he said. The hyenas were surprised at first. "Oh, Scar, it's you" said Banzai. "We were afraid it was somebody important" said Shenzi. "Yeah you know like Mufasa or Pretty Cure" said Banzai. While the hyenas talked, Scar thought to himself "Pretty Cure. So that's who those two human girls were. How did they get such power?". "I'm surrounded by idiots" he said out loud. "Not you, Scar; I mean you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal" said Banzai. "Charmed" said Scar being sarcastic. "Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper" said Shenzi. "Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya-did ya-did ya?" asked Banzai. "I don't think you really deserve this" said Scar holding a zebra haunch. "I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you". He dropped a leg to the hyenas. "And you couldn't even dispose of them". The hyenas began to eat. "Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Scar" Shenzi said with her mouth full. "Yeah. What are we supposed to do-" Banzai said before swallowing. "kill Mufasa?". Scar grinned evilly. "Precisely" he said. The hyenas stopped eating at looked at Scar questioningly. Scar leaped down to the hyenas and walked calmly through the sheets of flame and gas. Then he began to sing.

Scar:  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

Shenzi (speaking):  
And when do we feature?

Scar:  
Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

"Yeah. Be prepared. Yeah-heh...we'll be prepared, heh...for what?" asked Banzai. "For the death of the king" Scar said. "Why? Is he sick" Banzai asked. Scar grabbed Banzai by the throat. "No, fool we're going to kill him. Simba too. And if Pretty Cure gets in the way, we'll kill them" he said. Scar dropped Banzai. "Great idea! Who needs a king?" said Shenzi. She, then Banzai danced around each other and said in sing-song voices "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!". "Idiots! There will be a king!" said Scar. "Hey, but you said..." Banzai began but Scar interrupted him. "I will be king!..Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" he announced. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" said the hyenas. Then Scar's army of hyenas walked goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle.

Hyenas:  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Scar:  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the county  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh...La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply the way I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(..aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!

All:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

Then they all laughed evilly. The next day, Simba and Scar were in a large canyon. They were near a rock under a small tree. Saki and Mai were above them, hiding and watching them. "When Mufasa is in a pinch, should we save him?" asked Saki. "If we do save him, we won't be able to meet Timon and Pumbaa. You want to meet them don't you?" Mai asked back. "Of course I do but leaving Mufasa feels wrong" said Saki. "If you want to, we can try but I got the feeling Scar has something planned for us. After all, he did watch us yesterday" said Mai. "You could be right" said Saki. "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" Simba asked. "Simba, it's to die for" said Scar. Hearing that made Mai and Saki not amused. They waited for the stampede to start. "Little roar. Puh!" said Simba. A lizard climbed down the tree. Simba growled at it and the lizard had no reaction. He tried again. For the third attempt, Simba moved closer and inhaled deeply. Then he made a good roar and it became an echo. The lizard ran away. The echo eclipsed by a low rumble. Simba looked down and saw some pebbles jumping. Simba saw the heard coming from the lip of the canyon. He had a terrified face and took off in front of the herd.

"You guys should save Simba-lapi!" said Flappy in his Crystal Commune. "Please, transform-chopi!" said Choppy in her Crystal Commune. Saki and Mai looked at each other and nodded. The girls spinned the tops of their Crystal Communes. They made a circle with them shouting "Dual Spiritual Power!". Then a rainbow colored light surrounded the girls and the light flied into the sky. It exploded and the girls were flying down in the wind. Saki's arm warmer appeared and she shouted "Open a flower in the earth!". Mai's arm warmer appeared as well and she shouted "Flap your wings in the sky!". Then their arm warmers, accessories, and clothes appeared step by step. Cure Bloom jumped down and said "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!". Cure Egret dropped down and said "The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret!". Then they both said "We are Pretty Cure!". "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." said Egret. "Stop your cruel behavior!" said Bloom. By the time they finished their speeches, Mufasa caught Simba in his mouth. He got hit by a wildebeest and accidentally throwed Simba. "I'm coming Simba!" said Bloom flying down to the gorge. She picked up Simba before she could get hit. "Pretty Cure! You're here!" said Simba happy. Bloom flew to a rock ledge and put Simba down. "Thanks Bloom but where's dad?" said Simba. Bloom and Egret looked through the stampede trying to find Mufasa. They saw him leap out of the herd and climb with great difficulty up to the sheer rock slope. Bloom and Egret flew to a nearby spot to where he was. They charged in but stopped when the hyenas leaped in front of them. "Uh uh uh! Where do you think you're going?" asked Shenzi. "Get out of the way!" said Bloom punching Shenzi back. Just like before, the Cures and the hyenas fought. Bloom and Egret tried to get past them while fighting but they couldn't. "Scar! Brother! Help me!" said Mufasa losing his grip. Scar looked disdainfully down and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. "Long live the king" he said slowly and evilly. Scar threw his brother backwards. Mufasa fell into the raging stampede. Simba screamed in horror watching "Nooooooo!" he screamed. The hyenas fled and it was too late for Pretty Cure to go in the stampede.

When the herd passed, Simba and Pretty Cure bounded to the canyon floor. They looked around for Mufasa. After a stray wildebeest ran past them, Mufasa was seen laying on his side. He wasn't moving or breathing. They approached the body and while watching Simba talk to his dead father and try to call for help, Bloom and Egret cried. Scar appeared. "Simba...what have you done?" he asked. "There were wildebeests and he and Pretty Cure tried to save me...it was an accident...I...I didn't mean for it to happen" said Simba crying. Scar turned to Pretty Cure. "Thank you for saving my nephew" he said before turning back to Simba. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret were silent. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one...ever means for these things to happen. ..But the king is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive" said Scar. Simba was crushed, believing his guilt. "Oh! What will your mother think?" said Scar. "What am I gonna do?" Simba sniffed. "Run away, Simba. Run...Run away and never return" said Scar. Simba ran off blindly, obviously broken. "Simba wait!" said Egret running after him with Bloom. The three hyenas appeared behind Scar. "Kill them" he said. The hyenas took off after them. They were chased up the entire length of the gully. They reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice, Simba jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. Pretty Cure flew. The hyenas pursued the entire way. When they were running down toward the briars, Banzai saw them and recoiled. Shenzi saw Simba and Pretty Cure. "Hey-there they go! There they go!" she said. She and Banzai talked for a bit and they finished with Shenzi saying "Well, they're as good as dead out there anyway. And if they come back, we'll kill them". "Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Banzai shouted. Scar addressed the lionesses on Pride Rock and announced that he was the new king.


	4. Timon and Pumbaa and Hakuna Matata

Simba was laying out in the hot desert sun with Saki and Mai. Buzzards circled around their bodies. When they flew down to them, Saki and Mai woke up. Then in an instant, Timon appeared riding on Pumbaa and dived into the midst of the buzzards. Hearing Timon yell while he and Pumbaa charged in made Saki and Mai scream and get up. Then they helped the meerkat and warthog slap and kick the buzzards all away. "Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" Timon said while slapping the buzzards. "I love it! Bowling for buzzards!" said Pumbaa. Timon laughed while dusting himself off. "Get's e'm every time" he laughed then stopped when he saw the girls. "You girls okay?" he asked. "We're fine thank you" said Saki and Mai. Pumbaa looked at Simba. "Uh oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive" he said. Timon looked disgusted at first then he walked to the front of Simba who was lying with his paw over his face. "All righty, we have we got here?" said Timon before smelling Simba. Then he tried to lift Simba's paw but he couldn't. He went under it and with a great push, he got the paw over his head and saw Simba's face. "Jeez, it's a lion!" he said letting go of Simba's paw. Timon jumped on Pumbaa. "Run, Pumbaa! Move it!" he told him. "Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" said Pumbaa. "Pumbaa, are you nuts?" Timon yelled into Pumbaa's ear creating a reverbrating effect. "We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us". "But he's so little" said Pumbaa leaning over to regard Simba. He accidentally dumped Timon from his head. "He's gonna get bigger" said Timon. "Maybe he'll be on our side" said Pumbaa. "A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll b-..Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? Y'know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea" said Timon. "Isn't that what Pumbaa just said?" Saki thought to herself. "So we're keeping 'im?" asked Pumbaa. "Of course. Who's the brain in this outfit?" said Timon. Pumbaa picked Simba up on his tusks. "Uhh..." Pumbaa said. "My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" said Timon. "We're coming to" said Mai following Timon and Pumbaa with Saki. While walking, Mai said "I'm Mai by the way and this is Saki". "I'm Timon and this is Pumbaa" said Timon.

Next, they were near a pool of water and oasis. Simba was laid near the water. Timon splashed some water in Simba's face and Simba stirred. "You okay kid?" Timon asked. "I guess so" said Simba. "You nearly died" said Pumbaa. "I saved you" said Timon. Pumbaa snorted at that. "Well, uh, Pumbaa and the girls helped. A little" said Timon. "Thanks for your help" said Simba walking away. "Simba, where are you going?" asked Saki. "Nowhere" Simba replied. The girls followed him. "Gee. He looks blue" Timon told Pumbaa while watching Simba. "I'd say brownish gold" said Pumbaa. "No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed" said Timon. "Oh" Pumbaa said. He trotted up to Simba with Timon following him. "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?" he asked. "Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain" said Timon. He laughed at his joke. "The food cha-haain!" he laughed. Pumbaa, Simba, Saki and Mai stared at him silently. Timon stopped laughing. "So, where you from...?" he asked. "Who cares? I can't go back" said Simba. "Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we" said Timon. "What'cha do kid?" asked Pumbaa. "Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it" said Simba. "We don't want to either because Mai and I were involved" said Saki. "Good. We don't wanna hear about it" said Timon. "Come on, Timon. Anything we can do?" Pumbaa asked. "Not unless you can change the past" said Simba. "Y'know kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says "You got to put your behind in your past..." said Pumbaa. Timon waved his arms saying "No, no, no". "I mean.." said Pumbaa thinking. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kids. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it right?" said Timon. "Right" Simba replied. Timon poked Simba's nose. "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" said Timon. "That's not what we were taught" said Saki. "Then maybe you three need a new lesson" said Timon. "Actually there's more of us" said Mai. The fairies came out of their communes. Timon shrieked and stepped back in alarm. The fairies introduced themselves. Timon took a breath and said "Nice to meet you too. As I was saying, maybe you all need a new lesson. Repeat after me". He cleared his throat. "Hakuna Matata". "What?" said Simba. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries" said Pumbaa. "Here comes my other favorite song" Saki whispered to Mai.

Timon:  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Timon:  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

Timon and Pumbaa:  
It's our problem-free  
Philosophy

Timon:  
Hakuna Matata!

"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked. "Yeah, it's our motto" said Pumbaa. "What's a motto?" asked Simba. "Nothing! What's a motto with you?" said Timon. He, Pumbaa, the girls and fairies laughed. "You're funny Timon" said Saki. "Thanks Saki" said Timon smiling. "You know, guys-These two words will solve all your problems" said Pumbaa. "That's right! Take Pumbaa for example!" said Timon before singing again.

Timon:  
Why, when he was a young warthog...

Pumbaa (using an Italian counter-tenor rage):  
When I was a young wart hoooog!

Timon (speaking):  
Very nice

Pumbaa (speaking):  
Thanks!

Timon:  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal

Pumbaa:  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame

Timon:  
He was ashamed!

Pumbaa:  
Thoughta changin' my name

Timon:  
Oh, what's in a name?

Pumbaa:  
And I got downhearted

Timon:  
How did you feel?

Pumbaa:  
Every time that I...

Timon (speaking):  
Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Pumbaa (speaking):  
Oh...sorry

Timon and Pumbaa:  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Simba, Saki and Mai:  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

Timon (speaking):  
Yeah, sing it kids!

Simba, Timon and Saki:  
It's our problem-free...

Pumbaa and Mai:  
...philosophy...

All:  
Hakuna Matata!

Then Timon pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain made a beautiful view. "Welcome...to our humble home" said Timon. "You live here?" asked Simba. "We live wherever we want" said Timon. "Yep. Home is where your rump rests! Heh" said Pumbaa. "It's beautiful. I could definitely draw this scenery. Too bad I don't have my sketchpad and pencil though" said Mai. Pumbaa's stomach started growling. "I'm starved" he said. While he and Timon explained to Simba how to eat like them, Saki and Mai looked around for some fruit. Saki saw some mangos on a tree and picked one for her and one for Mai. "Thanks Saki" Mai said. "Saki, could you give us all a snack too-lapi?" asked Flappy. "Please-chopi" said Choppy. "Okay" the girls said. The fairies turned into their commune forms making Timon, Pumbaa and Simba notice. They watched Saki and Mai raise the Crystal Communes near the Splash Commune and two lines of red light went from the Crystal Communes to the Splash Commune making Flappy and Choppy go into it and eat with Moop and Foop. "I didn't see you guys do that before" said Simba. "That's how we feed our fairies" said Saki. After Simba ate a grub, he, Timon, Pumbaa, and the girls walked across a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady built in the music, a change occurs. Simba becomes an adolescent, then an adult.

Timon, Pumbaa, Saki and Mai (chanting to the music):  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata

Simba (adult voice now):  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

All:  
It's our problem-free  
Philosophy

Simba:  
Hakuna Matata

They all dived off the log into a pond. First, Timon jumped in doing a cannonball making a small splash. Then Pumbaa doing a swan dive made a small splash too. Then Saki, Mai and the fairies jumped in making a bigger splash. Finally, Simba swings on a vine gripping his teeth but before he could dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash was big enough to wash Timon, Pumbaa, the girls and fairies ashore.

That night, they all were laying on their backs on some grass watching the stars. "Whoah, nice one Simba" said Timon. "Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed" said Simba. "Me too. I ate like a pig" said Pumbaa. "Pumbaa, you are a pig-pupu" said Foop. "Oh. Right" said Pumbaa. They all sighed deeply in unison. "It feels good to be out here watching the night sky again-chopi" said Choppy. "Timon?" Pumbaa asked. "Yeah?" said Timon. "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Pumbaa. "Pumbaa, I don't wonder. I know" said Timon. "Oh. What are they?" Pumbaa asked. "They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh...got stuck up on that big...bluish-black...thing" said Timon. "Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" said Pumbaa. "Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas" said Timon. "Saki, what do you think?" asked Pumbaa. "I was kind of thinking the same thing" said Saki. "Me to" said Mai. "And us!" said the fairies. "How about you Simba?" asked Saki. "Well, I don't know..." said Simba. "Aw come on. Give, give, give..Well, come on Simba, we all told you ours...pleeeease?" said Pumbaa. "Come on, come on..give, give" Timon added. "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us" Simba said reluctantly. "Really?" said Pumbaa. "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" said Timon. He tried to keep posture, then "Pbbb". He broke out laughing and Pumbaa joined him but the girls and fairies didn't. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?" said Timon. "Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" said Simba. "Aw, you're killing me, Simba" said Timon. Simba looked back up at the stars. Then he quietly got up and left. "Was it something I said?" asked Timon. "Maybe-mupu" said Moop.


	5. Reuniting with Nala and Romance

The next day, Timon and Pumbaa were walking through the jungle singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight".

Timon:  
In the jungle  
The mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight

Pumbaa turned to follow a bug and faded out

Timon:  
The lion sleeps...

"I can't hear you buddy, back me up!" said Timon. He continued to sing a little more then noticed Pumbaa was gone. "A-Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" he asked. Pumbaa was still following the bug. He stalked it up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tried to jump over the log he got stuck momentarily and looked back. "Timon?" Pumbaa said spooked. He shrugged and jumped over the log. As he viewed the bug at a close range, he saw a pair of green eyes out in the grass. He noticed that it was a lioness getting ready to jump. Pumbaa screamed and ran with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness with teeth and claws bared, chased Pumbaa around at high speed. Timon heard the noise of the chase. "Pumbaa?" he said. Pumbaa ran near Timon and got stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through. "Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's goin' on?" said Timon. "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa yelled. "Huh?" said Timon before getting up on the branch. He saw the lioness charging at full speed towards them. "Whoa!" said Timon. He went down and tried to push Pumbaa out from the root. "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAA!" Timon yelled when the lioness was about to close in on them. At the last minute, Simba bounded over Pumbaa and caught the lioness at full force and they began fighting savagely. While Timon talked, Saki and Mai came and watched Simba and the lioness fighting. They were scared watching but calmed down when the lioness pinned Simba.

"Nala?" Simba asked surprised. Nala backed off and looked at Simba, examining him. "Is it really you?" he asked. "Who are you?" asked Nala. "It's me, Simba" said Simba. "Simba?" Nala asked. They both ran together and greeted each other. The greetings were enthused. The fairies came out of their commune forms and said with Saki and Mai "Nala!" running to Nala. Nala greeted the girls and fairies also enthused. Timon was completely baffled by this sudden change. He walked to them and said "Hey, what's goin' on here?". The lions didn't hear him. "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?" he yelled. "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend" said Simba. "She's our friend too" said Mai. "Friend?!" said Timon confused. "Yeah. Hey Pumbaa, come over here" said Simba. Pumbaa got himself unstuck. "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala" said Simba. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Pumbaa. "The pleasure's all mine" said Nala. "How do you do. Whoa! Whoa. Time out...Lemme get this straight. You all know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's...okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" said Timon. "Relax Timon" said Simba. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother...what will she think?" said Nala. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know" Simba said misunderstanding. "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead" Nala said. "They do?" Simba asked. "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede" said Nala. "He did? Well...what else did he tell you?" asked Simba. "What else matters? You're alive, and that means...you're the king" said Nala. "King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed" said Timon. "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet" said Pumbaa before kissing Simba's paw. "Stop it" said Simba. "It's not "gravel". It's "grovel". And don't-he's not the king. Are ya?" said Timon. While they were talking, Flappy said to Choppy "This is our chance to sing with them to Can You Feel The Love Tonight-lapi" said Flappy. "I'm in if you are darling-chopi" said Choppy. "Could you all...excuse us for a few minutes?" said Simba. "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?" said Timon. "Hmm. Maybe you'd better go" said Simba. "It starts. You think you know a guy..." said Timon aghast then resigned. He, Pumbaa, the girls, Moop and Foop padded off. Mai noticed Flappy and Choppy walk away from them. "I guess they want to participate in the next song" she thought.

"Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em" said Simba. Nala looked down sadly. "What?..What is it?" Simba asked. "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone...What it means to me" said Nala. "Hey, it's okay" said Simba. Nala rubbed under Simba's chin purring. "I've really missed you" she said. Simba was startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then he reciprocated. "I've missed you too" he said. Timon, Pumbaa, the girls, Moop and Foop were watching them from the bushes. Timon sighed heavily. "I'll tell you guys, this stinks" he said. "Oh. Sorry" said Pumbaa. "Not you Pumbaa. Them. Him. Her. Alone" said Timon. "What's wrong with that?" Pumbaa asked. Then Can You Feel The Love Tonight started.

Timon:  
I can see what's happening

Pumbaa (speaking):  
What?

Timon:  
And they don't have a clue

Pumbaa (speaking):  
Who?

Timon:  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our group is down to eight

Pumbaa (speaking):  
Oh.

Timon:  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Female singer:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things

Simba and Flappy (thinking):  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

Nala and Choppy (thinking):  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what? I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?

Chorus:  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all it's living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far -  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Timon and Pumbaa were tearful.

Timon:  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can't be assumed -

He hugged Pumbaa, tearfully.

Pumbaa:  
His carefree days with us are history -

Timon and Pumbaa:  
In short, our pal is doomed.

They let loose crying full force. While crying, Saki hugged Timon and Mai hugged Pumbaa. That made Timon and Pumbaa feel a little better. "Thanks Saki" Timon sniffed. "It's okay" said Saki smiling. Mai stroked Pumbaa. "You're so kind Mai. Thank you" said Pumbaa. "You're welcome Pumbaa" said Mai smiling. Moop and Foop hugged each other. "A hug always makes me feel better-mupu" said Moop. "It can make anyone feel better-pupu" said Foop.


	6. Mufasa's Ghost

After the song, Flappy and Choppy were enjoying the fresh air. "Ahh, so nice and peaceful-lapi" said Flappy. "Just how I wanted to spend time with my sweetheart-chopi" said Choppy. Flappy and Choppy hugged each other. After a few moments, they heard yelling. They went to where it was coming from and they saw Simba and Nala arguing. Watching them argue made Flappy and Choppy start to worry. "I'm glad we're not doing that right now-lapi" said Flappy. "Me too-chopi" said Choppy. "Listen, you think you could just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" said Simba angrily. "I would if you just tell me!" said Nala. "Forget it!" said Simba walking away. "Fine!" said Nala ending the argument. Flappy and Choppy went back to where the others were.

Simba was pacing in a field. "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past" he said to himself. He looked up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault". Simba bowed his head choking back tears. Rafiki was in a nearby tree doing his chant. Simba seemed slightly annoyed by it so he moved away. Rafiki noticed Simba and followed him. Simba laid down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water and Rafiki was in a nearby tree doing his chant again. "Come on, will you cut it out?" said Simba. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" said Rafiki before laughing. Simba walked away and Rafiki followed him. "Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Simba asked. "The question is: Whooo...are you?" asked Rafiki. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure" Simba sighed. "Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret" said Rafiki. Once again he did his chant. "Enough already. What's that supposed to mean anyway?" asked Simba. "It means you are a baboon - and I'm not" said Rafiki before laughing again. "I think...you're a little confused" said Simba walking away. Rafiki appeared in front of him. "Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused: you don't even know who you are" he told him. "Oh, and I suppose you know?" said Simba both irritated and sarcastic at the same time. "Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. ...Bye!" said Rafiki before disappearing. Simba was surprised by this revelation. "Hey, wait!" he said. Simba chased Rafiki and when he caught up to him, Rafiki was in a meditative lotus position on a rock. "You knew my father?" Simba asked. "Correction - I know your father" said Rafiki. "I hate to tell you this, but...he died. A long time ago" said Simba. Rafiki leaped off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area. "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!" he said.

Rafiki lead Simba through the bush. Due to his size, Simba had trouble keeping up. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Rafiki said. "Hey, whoa. Wait, wait" said Simba. "Come on, come on" said Rafiki. "Would you slow down?" Simba asked. Rafiki was flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggled to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki held his hand right into Simba's face. "STOP!" he said. Rafiki motioned to Simba near some reeds. He parted the reeds and pointed past them with his staff. "Look down there" he said. Simba quietly and carefully worked his way out. He looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a pool of water. He was a bit startled at first but then realized what he was looking at. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection" Simba sighed. "Noo. Look harder" said Rafiki. He motioned over the pool and ripples formed distorting Simba's reflection. They resolved into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise was heard. "You see, he lives in you" said Rafiki. The wind picked up and in the air the huge image of Mufasa was forming from the clouds. He appeared to be walking from the stars. The image was ghostly at first but it steadily gained color and coherence. "Simba..." Mufasa said quietly. "Father?" Simba said. "Simba, you have forgotten me" said Mufasa. "No. How could I?" Simba asked. "You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life" Mufasa explained. "How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be" said Simba. "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king" said Mufasa. Simba's expression was a mixture of awe, fear and sadness. Mufasa's image started to fade. "Remember who you are" said Mufasa. Simba tried to get the image to stay but Mufasa kept saying the same thing. "Remember".

Simba was left out in the fields. There was just a cloud left where his father's image was. Rafiki approached Simba. "What was THAT?" he laughed. "The weather - Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?". "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing" said Simba. "Ahhh. Change is good" said Rafiki. "Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. but, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long" said Simba. Rafiki whacked Simba on the head with his staff. "Oww! Jezz - what was that for?" Simba asked. "It doesn't matter: it's in the past!" Rafiki laughed. "Yeah, but it still hurts" Simba said rubbing his head. "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it...or learn from it" said Rafiki. He swinged at Simba with his staff again and this time Simba ducked. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?" asked Rafiki. "First, I'm gonna take your stick" said Simba. Simba tossed Rafiki's staff to the side. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" said Rafiki. When Rafiki picked up his staff, Simba ran off. "Hey, where are you going?" Rafiki asked. "I'm going back!" Simba shouted. "Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki said.

The next morning, Timon, Pumbaa, the girls and fairies were sleeping. Saki and Mai were sleeping on the grass. The fairies were sleeping in their commune forms. Timon was curled up on Pumbaa. Pumbaa was lying on his back. They were both snoring. Nala approached and tapped Timon with her paw. "Hey. Hey, wake up" she said. Timon woke up and saw a huge lion face in his view. He started screaming and Pumbaa and the girls joined in. "It's ok. Whoa, whoa. It's ok. It's ME" said Nala. They stopped screaming. "Don't ever do that again. Carnivores, oy!" said Timon. "Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asked. "I thought he was with you" said Timon. "He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" said Nala. Rafiki laughed while sitting in a tree above them. "Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king...has returned" he said. "I can't believe it. He's gone back" said Nala. "Gone back? What do you mean?" asked Timon. He looked to where Rafiki was but he was gone. "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?" Timon asked. "Simba's gone back to challenge Scar" said Nala. "Who?" said Timon. "Scar" Nala replied. "Who's got a scar?" asked Pumbaa. "No, no, no. It's his uncle" said Nala shaking her head. "The monkey's his uncle?" Timon asked. "No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king" said Nala. "Ohhh" said Timon and Pumbaa. "Then that means Saki and I can help by fighting with Simba" said Mai. "Mai, are you nuts? Simba's uncle is a lion so he could kill you!" said Timon. "There's something you all should know" said Saki. Then she and Mai told Timon, Pumbaa and Nala all about Pretty Cure and what their purpose is. "Whoa. That's awesome" said Pumbaa. Flappy and Choppy came out of their commune forms and explained that Saki and Mai need them to transform and they can't without them. "I see" said Nala. "I can't wait to see you girls as Pretty Cure in action!" said Timon.


	7. Fighting Scar and the Hyenas

Simba slowly crossed the desolated land. He reached the top of a cliff and looked out over his former home. He had a look of determination. "Simba, wait up!" said Nala trotting to him. "...It's awful isn't it?". "I didn't want to believe you" said Simba. "What made you come back?" Nala asked. "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" said Simba. "I will" Nala replied. "It's gonna be dangerous" said Simba. "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha" said Nala quoting young Simba. Then Timon, Pumbaa and Pretty Cure appeared. "I see nothing funny about this" said Timon. "Timon? Pumbaa? Pretty Cure? What are you doing here?" Simba asked. "We came to help" said Cure Bloom. "Uh. We're gonna fight your uncle...for this?" Timon asked. "Yes, Timon; this is my home" said Simba. "Fth. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba if it's important to you, we're with you to the end" said Timon. "Simba, remember back when you were a kid you said you wanted to see me and Egret do a special attack?" Bloom asked. "Yeah, why?" said Simba. "We thought that when Scar is in a pinch, we could show you an attack we do so you can finally get to see one" said Cure Egret. "Really? You mean it?" Simba asked. "Yeah. It would be cool if we finished Scar" said Bloom. "All right girls, you got it. But only at the end because I have to do most of the fighting" said Simba. "Okay" said Pretty Cure.

Then they all snuck up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observed the hyenas close up. "Hyenas. I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" Timon said. "Live bait" Simba replied. "Good idea" said Timon. Then he realized he was going to be the bait. "Heeey". "Come on, Timon - you guys have to create a diversion" said Simba. "What do you want me to do? Dress and drag and do the hula?" Timon asked. Then he put on a hula outfit and Pumbaa was set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth.

Timon:  
Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
Come on and dine  
On this tasty wine  
All you have to do is get in line

Aaaare you achin'  
(Yup, yup, yup)  
Foooor some bacon?  
(Yup, yup, yup)  
Heeee's a pig  
(Yup, yup, yup)  
You could be a big pig too

Oy!

After that, they ran off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away. Simba, Nala and Pretty Cure made it by. "Nala, Pretty Cure, you look for my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar" said Simba. Simba made his way up Pride Rock. Scar calling his mother made him pause and watch. After Scar hit Sarabi knocking her to the ground, Simba appeared on the ledge growling loudly. He leaped out and ran to his mother. Scar mistakened him for Mufasa and was frightened. "Mufasa? No. You're dead" said Scar. Sarabi woke up at her son's nudge but she also mistook him as Mufasa. "Mufasa?" she asked. Simba shook his head. "No. It's me" he said. "Simba? You're alive? How can that be?" Sarabi asked. "It doesn't matter; I'm home" said Simba. "Simba...? Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, alive..." said Scar. He gave the hyenas an angry look above him. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulped audibly and sinked into the shadows. "Give me one good reson why I shouldn't rip you apart" said Simba. Scar backed into a wall trying to be apologetic. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." he said. "...Are no longer yours. Step down Scar" said Simba. "Oh, oh, ye-Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh-however there is one little problem. You see them?" said Scar before pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'm the king". Then Nala and Pretty Cure appeared the rest of the lionesses. "Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king" said Nala. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight" said Simba. "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" said Scar. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret had angry expressions on their faces. "That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me" said Simba. While they talked and while Simba said he was responsible for Mufasa's death, Bloom and Egret clenched their fists. And they got more angry when Scar called Simba a murderer. Pretty Cure wanted to start fighting but they were patient while watching and listening to Scar and Simba talk. "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now...EVERYONE..KNOWS..WHY!" Scar yelled.

He has been backing up Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slipped over the edge and was clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lighting struck below, igniting a fire. "Simba!" said Nala and Pretty Cure. Scar sat back and pretended to think. Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." he said. Scar grabbed Simba with his claws like he did to Mufasa. "And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa." Scar whispered into Simba's ear. Simba had a quick flashback of when Mufasa died. In one giant leap, he lunged up and pinned Scar on his back. Scar was caught completely by surprise and was understandably very nervous and he shook. "NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!" Simba yelled. "No, Simba please" said Scar. "Tell them the truth" said Simba. "Truth? But truth is the eye of the behold - llgkkk!" Scar said. Simba started to choke Scar. "All right. All right. I did it" said Scar. "So they can hear you" said Simba. "I killed Mufasa!" Scar yelled grudgingly but clear. Nala charged in towards Scar and the hyenas attacked Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses and Pretty Cure joined in. Pretty Cure punched and kicked the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa charged in. Timon was riding Pumbaa and hyenas were flying everywhere. "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" said Timon. Rafiki joined in the fighting as well. Timon was seen running from Shenzi. He ran into the cave where Zazu was. Zazu spotted him. Timon ran into the cage for safety. "Let me out! Let me out!" said Zazu. "Let me in! Let me in!" said Timon. Pumbaa appeared at the cave's entrance. "Hey, who's the pig?" Banzai asked. "Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked. "Uh oh. They called him a pig" said Timon. "Are you talking to me?!" said Pumbaa. "Shouldn't 'a done that" said Timon. "ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumbaa yelled. "Now they're in for it" said Timon. "They CALL me...MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHH..." Pumbaa yelled. Then he charged in and and drove the hyenas off.

Soon, the hyenas couldn't fight anymore so Pretty Cure waited for Simba to tell them to attack Scar. When Scar was in a pinch, Simba yelled "Now Pretty Cure!". Bloom and Egret nodded to each other. Moop and Foop went into their Splash Commune and tapped into their powers, giving the girls their Spiral Rings. Cure Bloom's ring was a belt and Cure Egret's belt was a bracelet. Scar wondered what they were up to. Bloom and Egret placed the rings into the hearts and spinned the hearts. "O light of the spirits! Glimmer of life!" Egret began. "Lead our two hearts on the path of hope!" said Bloom. "Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash!" they both said. The Spiral Heart Splash was sent right to Scar and he was submerged in a blue and yellow bubble hanging over a liquid heart. The attack killed him and made him disappear. Rain opened up and doused the fire. Simba came down and greeted his mother, Nala and Pretty Cure. "That...was amazing" he told Pretty Cure. "Glad you could finally see us do a special attack" said Bloom. Rafiki motioned for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba started up and paused to hug Rafiki like his father did. "It is time" said Rafiki. Simba let go and his expression gained confidence and strength. He roared and the lionesses roared in reply.


	8. An Emotional Farewell

The next day, the savannah was in full bloom again. Simba, Saki, Mai, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala were on Pride Rock. Zazu flew up to the joint. Timon, of course, was shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All of the groups of herds were there making noise like back when Simba was presented. Rafiki was holding Simba and Nala's new cub. He lifted the cub to present it to the crowd. "I'm happy for Simba and Nala" said Saki. "Me too" said Mai. Suddenly, the girls started to glow. The fairies came out of their commune forms and they started to glow too. "W-What's happening to us?" Saki asked. "We're at the end of the movie so that means we're waking up-lapi" said Flappy. "I was afraid this might happen. And I was enjoying the whole dream" said Mai. The animals noticed them glowing and turned to the girls and fairies. "Uh..how come you guys are glowing all of a sudden?" asked Timon. Mai took a breath and said "We've been meaning to tell you guys something for a long time. But it may be confusing for you". "What is it?" Simba asked. "The whole time we've been with you guys was because we're in a dream. What was happening then and now is real to you but for us, we're dreaming" said Saki. The animals were speechless and confused. "You're right. That is confusing" said Pumbaa. "So this whole time that we've been spending with you guys was a dream to you?" asked Nala. "Yes. And because we're glowing right now it means that we're waking up-lapi" said Flappy. "Waking up? Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Timon with an almost sad voice. "Yes. It means that we have to leave you-chopi" said Choppy.

"So where are you guys from?" asked Simba. "We call our world the Land of Greenery but really its a a town where the girls live-lapi" said Flappy. "I wish we could see it" said Nala. "We wish you could see it too but Simba is now the king of the Pride Lands so he's needed here with you guys" said Saki. Timon and Pumbaa started to get tearful. "So does this mean we'll never see you guys again?" asked Pumbaa. "No, that's not true. Who knows? Maybe we'll see you all again in other dreams that we'll have in the future" said Mai. "We hope you're right" said Nala sadly. The girls and fairies started to glow a little more. "We don't have a lot of time left so we have to say our goodbyes-mupu" said Moop. "We know this will be sad for all of us-pupu" said Foop. Simba, Nala, the girls and fairies started to get tearful. "Losing more people is worst than losing just one" Timon sniffed. The fairies walked to Simba and Nala. The lions crouched down to them. "If it weren't for you four, we wouldn't have been able to see Pretty Cure. Thank you" said Simba. "You're very welcome-lapi" Flappy sniffed. "It was fun meeting you fairies" said Nala. "It was fun meeting you too-chopi" said Choppy. "We'll miss you both a lot-mupu" said Moop. "We'll miss you too" said Nala. Moop and Foop hugged Nala and Flappy and Choppy hugged Simba. While hugging, they all cried a bit. "You're mane is really thin Simba-chopi" said Choppy. "It feels nice-lapi" said Flappy. Simba smiled. "Moop, Foop, don't forget about us" said Nala. "We wont" said Moop and Foop. "All of you fairies have been good friends to us" said Nala. "We won't forget about you" said Simba.

They let go and the fairies walked to Timon and Pumbaa. "I wish we could've spent more time with you fairies" Timon sniffed. "So do we but remember guys, Hakuna Matata-lapi" said Flappy. Hearing that made Timon and Pumbaa cry. "Come here you cute fairies!" Timon cried putting his arms out. The fairies, Timon and Pumbaa got together for a group hug and they cried during it. Watching them made Saki and Mai start to cry. "Keep on using Hakuna Matata for us in the Land of Greenery okay?" Pumbaa cried. "We will-pupu" Foop cried. "It was fun listening to your song-mupu" Moop cried. "We'll always remember hearing you sing it-lapi" Flappy cried. "And we'll sing it when we're in bad moods-chopi" Choppy cried. "That's so good to hear" said Timon. They let go and it was Saki and Mai's turn to talk to them. They each kneed on one leg. "Timon, Pumbaa, meeting you, Simba and Nala was one of the best things that's ever happened to us" said Saki. "We'll never forget what you taught us. You both have been good friends to us. Thank you" said Mai. Pumbaa and Timon sniffed. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to us" said Timon. Then the girls hugged them both making a group hug and they cried. "We'll miss you both too much" Pumbaa cried. "You've been good friends to us too. Please, don't ever forget about us" Timon cried. "We wont" said Saki. The girls let go and turned to Simba and Nala. "Saki, Mai, thank you for everything" said Simba. "Don't stop being Pretty Cure okay?" said Nala. "We won't" said Mai. Then she hugged Nala and Saki hugged Simba. Once again the girls cried. "I loved every moment I spent with you girls" said Simba. "We loved it too" Saki cried. "I love you Nala. Don't ever forget that" Mai cried. "I won't. I love you too Mai" said Nala. Tears fell down fast.

The fairies and girls started to glow more so they let go. "It's time girls-lapi" said Flappy. They stepped back and waved goodbye. "Goodbye! We'll miss you all!" said Saki. Timon and Pumbaa cried more. Timon waved goodbye back. "We'll miss you all too!" said Simba. "We love you guys!" said Mai. "We love you too!" said Timon crying. "Timon, Pumbaa, remember, Hakuna Matata!" said Saki. Timon and Pumbaa wiped their eyes. "We hope you'll visit again in your dreams soon!" said Nala. "We will-chopi!" said Choppy. They all said goodbye once more and the girls and fairies glowed so much, they disappeared. Seeing them disappear made Timon and Pumbaa cry even more. Simba and Nala cried too. When Saki, Mai and the fairies woke up, it was morning. They still had a few tears in their eyes so they wiped them. "So Mai, what did you think of the dream we had?" Saki asked. "The best one ever" Mai replied.


End file.
